


Right Into Each Other

by Myrrh (Claudina)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tension, these two are idiots and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Myrrh
Summary: They were bound by gravity; it hurt to fall in, but it was impossible to fall apart.





	Right Into Each Other

It only took a touch.

In hindsight, it was more than appropriate that it took a touch for them to know. Words, to them, held much less meaning compared to what the bodies could convey. Words were for bickering. For hurling insults. For calling names. For creating a cacophony that would distract people from reading into their much subtler body language.

Neither Red Wine nor Steak could put into words _why_ exactly they hated each other. They were sure of one fact: they despised each other’s existence, but if they were asked to pinpoint the exact reason for such steaming hatred, both would never be able to give an answer, for there were no words that would be able to truly capture the complexity of their feelings towards each other.

Red Wine knew that Steak irritated him to no end. Steak knew that Red Wine was the source of his constant headache. Red Wine swore up and down that if he started having wrinkles, it was because Steak gave him reasons to scowl so much. Steak, in turn, would rant about how Red Wine made his resting-bitch-face situation even more severe.

Those could barely qualify as reasons. Despite the constant headaches and fights, the two of them did spent a whole lot of time together, evidently masochistic enough to immerse themselves in each other’s company.

They would proclaim about how they pissed each other off so much. And yet, their subconscious always prevented them from taking their hatred too far. For every anger-fuelled declaration of disdain, there was an equal amount of subtle, caring physical interactions to make up for it, whether they realised it or not. It was as if they were drawn together by the invisible gravity between them. It hurt to fall too fast and too hard, but it was also impossible to truly leave.

It was when the pull collapsed that they crashed hard right into each other. And they exploded. And they were electrified.

“You idiot, why did you jump head-first into the enemy’s sword?” Red Wine grunted almost inaudibly, one hand pressed onto the stab wound on Steak’s stomach, trying to stem the flow of blood spurting out of the ugly gash. His other hand was on Steak’s shoulder as he cradled the wounded dumb fool, and he didn’t realise how hard he was gripping on Steak even though his knuckles were turning white from the pressure.

Steak, however, could feel the vice-like grip on his shoulder very distinctly. It burnt. In the best possible way. And Red Wine’s hand on his stomach stung, also in the best possible way.

Steak managed to muster a weak laugh to distract himself from the dizzying feeling of Red Wine’s hands on his skin. Trying to inject humour into the conversation, he said, “You know, it’s so that I can piss you off by staining your freshly-pressed clothes. I hope that shirt isn’t expensive, sucker.” Steak then attempted to laugh at his own joke, but it only made him cough, the pressure jolting his body caused some blood to spurt out of his wound against Red Wine’s hand. If Red Wine was disgusted, he definitely didn’t show that on his face, his expression still irritated yet solemn.

“Sorry about that…” Steak’s voice was graver than before when he spoke again. “I shouldn’t have let my guard down.”

Red Wine’s brows couldn’t knot deeper if they tried. “It wasn’t you letting your guard down. You jumped right in front of the sword just because I was an idiot who let my guard down.” The sincerity in Red Wine’s words surprised even himself.

“You’re a member of the Knight. It’s my duty,” Steak muttered just as earnestly. A sigh escaped his lips, drawing Red Wine’s attention to them.

Red Wine couldn’t find a word for the feeling inside him when he looked at Steak’s lips.

“You ignorant swine.” As if operating on auto-pilot, he could only hurl back one of the standard insults they usually exchanged at each other. Steak scoffed despite his condition.

“Just be thankful, you…you ungrateful bastard,” Steak whispered with a smirk.

_Like how I’m thankful that I’m the one who bleeds, not you._

“Ugh. Hard to feel thankful when my clothes are ruined. You know how much I hate having blood on my coat?”

_You know how much I hate seeing you bleed?_

“I’m here!” Milk suddenly called out, sprinting towards them with Gingerbread in tow. Her arrival instantly dissolved the tension between the two. Milk gently knelt beside Steak and said soothingly, “No need to worry. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Milk.” Steak said, relishing the cooling feeling of Milk’s healing magic on his wounds. The contrast in temperature, however, made him feel the warmth of Red Wine’s hands on him more distinctly, and he intuitively leaned into the heat of Red Wine’s hand on his shoulder, even though he had no words to explain why.

Red Wine responded by staring deeply into Steak’s eyes. He didn’t utter a single word either. They never needed words to begin with.

They would just let their bodies do the talking as they fell right into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series, because when I fall, I fall hard and fast. I blame their backstories for stoking this sudden fire. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading <3


End file.
